


Coming Together

by tsukikomew



Series: Together [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikomew/pseuds/tsukikomew
Summary: After Oliver Queen walked away from his fortune, he was surprised to meet the love of his life at Big Belly Burger. Now Olicity is confronted with dealing with Moira Queen. A continuation of "Growing Together".





	Coming Together

Moira sometimes comes to the park to watch the children play. It reminds her of when her own children were young and so happy to just play on the swings or toddle around. It also reminds her of her grandson whom she has had no contact with since his birth. She’s picked up the phone many, many times but cannot bring herself to call her son. 

 

She wants to apologize but she doesn’t know how. She really thought she was doing the right thing. She wants Oliver to have every advantage in life and he just keeps proving he’s perfectly happy with his decisions. He’s a husband and a father and the happiest person she’s ever seen if the pictures are anything to go by in the papers.

 

“Mom?” Moira turns quickly almost stumbling and comes face to face with Oliver. He’s wearing a suit and looking incredibly private school-esque. He reminds her of his years in school himself, all the uniforms and the pressed shirts. The only difference today is one arm contains a squirming toddler.

 

“Oliver?”

 

“John stop,” he says, tugging the child’s fingers from his collar. 

 

“Mama!” The child presses his face against Oliver’s neck and Oliver sighs. 

 

“You were just like that when you were that age,” Moira says quietly. 

 

“Oh…” Oliver says. “Look Mom, I have to get him home. The daycare had to close early today.”

 

“Of course,” she says quietly. 

 

“Do you want to...come with us?” Oliver asks hesitantly. “I mean if you don’t have another appointment.”

 

“I’d love to,” she says.

 

She walks with Oliver through the park and watches as John babbles. John keeps asking for Mama and Oliver keeps talking to him, pointing things out to distract him. It doesn’t work much and John just keeps asking for Mama.

 

“She’ll be home later buddy,” Oliver offers as he unlocks the front door. “It’s just going to be Daddy and John for the afternoon right?”

 

“Dada,” John mumbles. “Mama?”

 

“Soon buddy,” he says. Moira follows the two boys into the townhome. Oliver points to the living room before hauling John off to change him and get him settled being home. Moira is fine on her own for a few minutes.

 

The living room is bright and cheery with bright cream walls and emerald-patterned furniture. She sees a basket of toddler toys near the couch and notices the room is incredibly baby proof. There are absolutely no sharp corners or edges. There is a mantle and she goes over to look at the pictures.

 

The larger picture in the center must be recent. John is only a little smaller in the shot where he is sandwiched between his parents. Oliver is looking right at Felicity and ignoring the camera altogether. She touches the picture gently before moving on to the others. There is a wedding picture and a shot with Oliver, Felicity, and John Diggle. There are pictures of just Oliver and Felicity and then there is “the shot”. Moira pauses on the one and lifts it from the mantle. Oliver is on his knees kissing Felicity’s swollen stomach and the expression on both of their faces is so joyful, Moira almost can’t look at it out of guilt.

 

“That’s my favorite,” Oliver says from behind her. “Felicity was having some serious body image issues when she got towards the end of the pregnancy. She thought I saw a whale when I looked at her. I’m not sure why because she was so beautiful pregnant. Well she’s always beautiful but carrying John...I…”

 

“I understand,” Moira said putting the picture back on the mantle. “Pregnancy is beautiful.”

 

“Yeah...we’re trying for another baby right now,” he admits. 

 

“You’re really happy,” Moira says.

 

“I really am Mom. I never thought...Felicity and John are the best things that could have happened for me. I’ve never been happier.”

 

Moira sits down when Oliver leaves the room again to retrieve John. He had thought John might sleep but the child is willful like his parents and demands to be in the center of attention. Oliver returns and puts John down on the floor, handing him some toys and sitting down nearby.

 

“He’ll be good for awhile and then he’ll ask for Felicity again,” Oliver says sighing. “Sometimes I feel like I’m just the babysitter.”

 

“Mothers and their sons are different,” Moira says. “We were at one time. You used to follow me around.”

 

“Mom, I need to know what this is,” Oliver cuts her off. “You really hurt me when you didn’t listen to me when I left. More importantly you hurt my wife. My wife and my son are the most important people in my life and you hurt her. I had to watch her feel like a failure for months because she couldn’t get another job. I had to watch her try and be strong to keep me going when I should have been supporting her.”

 

“Oliver I...you have to understand…”

 

“I don’t have to understand anything,” he says quickly. “I can try but I don’t have to do anything.”

 

“Oliver...I was a mother first and always. Your father...was never my priority once we had you and Thea. I wanted everything for you. I still do. I wanted you to have the world and to see you throwing away opportunity we’d given you was...shocking. It still is.”

 

“I never wanted that,” he says.

 

“I know. I know. You’ve made that abundantly clear,” Moira says. “You have to...well try to understand that I thought we were very much alike and I’ve discovered we’re not. I had thought the money and the stability would mean the most to you. I expected you to rebel eventually but I never for a second thought this was anything less than a rebellion. You were a follower growing up Oliver. I assumed you would take your father’s place because you had been groomed to do so. Suddenly you are gone and then I find out you are seeing a woman who comes from a less than reputable background.”

 

“I would recommend you be very careful how you talk about my wife and her mother,” Oliver says. 

 

“I meant her father,” Moira replied. “I’m not sure how much she knows or chooses to tell you but her father was and still is on the FBI’s Most Wanted list. I thought…”

 

“That my wife was a criminal trying to steal all the Queen’s riches? Five minutes with Felicity would tell you that’s not true,” Oliver says. “Noah Kuttler has had no contact with Felicity since she was seven. I have protection in place for my wife and my son should he try to make a connection.”

 

“And what of your interests?”

 

“Felicity protects those herself. Felicity is an incredibly talented...hacker. She’s the best. She keeps an eye on our financial information and any searches for us from unverifiable sources. Since Felicity is the breadwinner in the house, realistically, I trust her to keep an eye on things. My salary is miniscule next to hers.”

 

“Your trust fund?”

 

“Divided up amongst our house, Felicity, and subsequent children. I have a chunk allocated to be accessible to me in 9 years for any expenses that may come up. Otherwise we’re living off our salaries.”

 

“Oliver...please tell me you have not just given your trust fund away?”

 

“I set it up to protect my family and that’s all I’ll say on that,” Oliver replies. “No one will change my mind on the topic although Felicity has tried a few times.”

 

“Mama,” John says pointing up at one of the pictures. “Mama.”

 

“Soon buddy,” Oliver says tickling John’s stomach. “Mommy will be home soon.”

 

Moira hears the door opening and at that John goes a little crazy. He starts crawling and grasps the couch, tugging himself to his feet. He stomps them a little and makes a frustrated sound.

 

“Mama!”

 

“Where’s my boy?” Felicity asks as she walks into the living room. She pauses at Moira’s presence but immediately focuses on her son. 

 

“Mama!”  Felicity scoops him up into her arms and holds him tight. Immediately John starts snuggling against her and babbling.

 

“If there were any doubts we now know who the favorite is,” Oliver says wryly. “It’s been ‘mama’ since I picked him up.”

 

“Mommy is good for snuggles, Daddy for food. He knows our strengths,” Felicity says.

 

“I thought you were going to be in meetings for a few hours,” Oliver asks.

 

“Well when you start throwing up on all the important business people because...well morning sickness apparently, you sort of figure it’s time to pack it in.”

 

“Morning sickness?” Oliver asks straightening.

 

“Confirmed by the doctor,” Felicity explains. “I would have called you but you were picking up John and I just didn’t want you to bring him all the way down. You can be there for the next appointment.”

 

“Felicity…” Oliver’s voice softens. Moira watches the picture from before recreate itself in front of her as Oliver kneels and kisses her stomach through her dress. John is babbling in her arms but Felicity reaches down to put her hand on the back of Oliver’s head.  

 

“Mama!”

 

“Okay John, okay,” she says when he starts grabbing her glasses. “Do you want Square bear? Look Square Bear wants to play with blocks.”

 

John is distracted by the bear sitting by the blocks and lets his mother sit him down with the toy. Oliver tugs her down to the couch slipping her shoes off and leaning up to kiss her.

 

“Oliver your mother is here,” Felicity breathes.

 

“I’m kissing my wife who just told me we’re having another baby. Mom will manage,” he says kissing her again.

 

Moira just watches them and can see it. Oliver has never been happier. His focus is on his wife completely and his hand is already resting on her stomach. John is babbling along with his bear before he spins.

 

“Mama!”

 

“Okay,” she says. “Okay John.” 

 

Slipping to the floor she starts to play with the blocks arranging them and pointing to the pictures on the side of each block. 

 

“Mama!”

 

“This is an arrow John. Look ‘A’ for ‘arrow’. No, don’t eat the blocks,” Felicity says patiently. 

 

Moira watches them in silence and when she looks up she sees Oliver watching her. He gestures to her, pointing for her to follow him. In the kitchen she slips into one of the chairs and watches as Oliver starts boiling water.

 

“I have to get the pregnancy things in order before Felicity starts stockpiling,” he says. “Okay coffee needs to be rationed and then hidden. Herbal tea needs to be purchased…”

 

He moves around the space opening cabinets, mumbling to himself. He tugs various items out of the fridge and puts them down the disposal and then starts writing a list.

 

“Farmer’s market run on Saturday. I need to get stuff for the fruit smoothies. More yogurt...fish but not until later because fish makes Felicity sick…”

 

“Oliver you should calm down and enjoy it,” Moira says.

 

“I know. I know. It’s just Felicity had a hard pregnancy with John when it came to food. It took me a few months to work out nutritional meals that worked for her. I just want to be prepared and get the snacks to Dad so she has food at work. Plus Felicity forgets to eat at work so I have to make sure the food is physically in front of her. Thankfully she has Jerry the assistant to keep her eating.”

 

Oliver rushes around getting a cup of tea together before pulling vegetables out of the fridge and slicing them down. Arranging them on a plate, he pulls out a small sippy cup and sits that next to the high chair.

 

“We’re working on weaning him off the bottle,” Oliver says before pouring three cups of tea. “It’s mostly working but he fights it some days.”

 

Felicity comes into the kitchen holding John and sits him in the high chair. She gives him his sippy cup and some of the vegetable snacks, diced small for his hands. John immediately picks up a cucumber and starts to eat. Felicity grabs a banana and slices it down, putting the pieces over by the veggies.

 

“Do you three always eat so healthy?” Moira asks.

 

“For the most part,” Oliver says. 

 

“Well Oliver mostly,” Felicity admits. “I like chocolate so...he’ll have to pry that out of my hands and suffer the consequences.”

 

“Can I negotiate dark chocolate during the pregnancy? It’s so much healthier.”

 

“We’ll talk about it later,” Felicity says. “Oh not the tea again!”

 

“It’s good for you.”

 

“It tastes like pee,” Felicity says. “I’m not doing that again. Find something better. No don’t look at me like that. I refuse to choke that stuff down for months just so you can feel like I’m getting better nutrition. Nope. Find something else.”

 

“But!”

 

“No. No tea,” Felicity says firmly. “How about a nice glass of milk? That I can do.”

 

“Fine.”

* * *

 

Moira finds herself spending more time at Oliver’s home than she originally expects. Felicity seems to welcome her much better than Oliver stating she herself is a mother and while she doesn’t agree, she understands. John is still hesitant around her but is always more relaxed when Felicity is in the room with him.  While John is talking a little more, his favorite word is still ‘mama’.

 

Moira even comes by to watch over Felicity one day when the morning sickness is horrible and Oliver has to work.  She has a new respect for her daughter-in-law while watching Felicity take care of John and continue to work all while running to the bathroom to throw up. Moira helps as best she can but Felicity is very much like Oliver. Stubborn.

 

The press does wild when they found out their favorite couple is expecting baby #2. The newspapers and magazines are filled with pictures of what they have dubbed ‘Starling’s Royal Family’. Oliver and Felicity are very protective of John in the media but periodically they get shots of the toddler. Already the press start asking if the couple is expecting a prince or princess. Bets are being taken and Oliver has to up the protection orders on his wife and son. He rarely gets bothered himself other than basic pictures. It’s the expectant mother and child they want pictures of.

 

Felicity seems to take it in stride but the stress of the press does seem to get to her. Moira adds her own security without talking about it with Oliver. For the first time since she started coming around, Oliver hugs her and thanks her. She hugs him awkwardly and blinks when Felicity snaps a picture from the couch.

 

It’s the quiet moments watching Oliver and Felicity together that show her just how much they love each other. Oliver comes in from hard days at work, kisses his son, and then just goes into Felicity’s arms. When one of his students is killed in a robbery, he just sits down and snuggles close to Felicity. 

* * *

 

It’s right around 12 weeks when Felicity reveals she’s carrying twins. Moira has suspected when Felicity seemed larger than expected. It seems with that reveal Felicity grows more tired. Weeks go by and she’s quieter.. She still glows but she struggles more. Moira knows Felicity is trying to mask it from the men in her life but Moira recognizes it. She struggled through her pregnancy with Thea.

 

Instead she simply “kidnaps” her from work. One day she just walks into Queen Consolidated and herds a tired, stressed out Felicity Smoak-Queen into a limo. She requests silence from the driver and tells her daughter-in-law to relax and let her take care of it. She sends messages to Robert detailing where Felicity will be and later sends a message to her son to tell him where to meet them.

 

It’s hours later when Oliver makes it the hotel. John has been handed over to his loving aunt and Moira pulls her son aside.

 

“Your wife is drowning in stress and exhaustion,” Moira tells him. “She needs this.”

 

“Why didn’t she say something?” Oliver asks.

 

“Because she’s a mom. Mothers don’t get sick days Oliver. I could see it because I’m a mother. You did nothing wrong. I’ve just noticed.”

 

“I should have noticed,” Oliver says.

 

“Maybe but that’s part of my job as a mother to watch out for her children.”

 

“Mom,” he says. “You…”

 

“She’s a remarkable woman Oliver and I just want you both to take care of yourself.”

 

“Mom…”

 

“Take the weekend Oliver,” she says. “Spend time with your wife and make sure she’s relaxed. Talk about the next couple months. Your father may be her boss but he’ll understand if she needs some time. No one is going to jeopardize your children.”

 

“Thank you,” he says hugging her. “Thank you for telling me that she needs a break.”

 

“Take care of your wife Oliver.”

* * *

 

He finds in the tub, under piles of bubbles. Her eyes are shut and resting against a soft pillow. He unties his tie and unbuttons his shirt, slipping his shoes and socks out of the way. She doesn’t move during the entire thing.

 

Undressing fully he touches her and she slips forward silently waiting for him to be behind her and allow her to rest against him. His hands slip down over her body until he’s cupping her pregnant stomach. He can’t feel them yet. It’s still too soon but he knows she can feel them. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks quietly.

 

“I didn’t really know,” she whispers. “I thought it was all normal stuff and then I started feeling more and more tired but you were busy, we’re launching that new department at work, and John needs attention. I figured I would catch up on my sleep and then...well here we are.”

 

“I want you to come to me Felicity,” he says softly. She turns her head and kisses him and he just holds her.

 

“I would have Oliver,” she says. “I wasn’t sure myself. Towards the end with John I didn’t even feel like myself so I just thought it was happening sooner because twins.”

 

“You are not a baby incubator,” he says stopping her train of thought. That happened during her pregnancy with John. She had no problem confessing everyone seemed to care more about the baby than her. She was losing herself. “I love our babies and I love you. They can only be healthy if you are healthy. Talk to me.”

 

“I think I need to slow down at Queen Consolidated,” she says softly. “It’s wearing me down.”

 

“Dad will be fine with that. He loves you.”

 

“I’m not sure I’m okay with it. I’ve worked so hard on these projects and to take time off...women have babies every day Oliver. They don’t get this opportunity.”

 

“Have you talked to Dad about this?”

 

“About?”

 

“Maternity care,” he says. “Queen Consolidated’s maternity care? I think he would want to hear what you have to say.”

 

“Maternity care,” she says mulling it over. “We could really make some changes there and improve...hmm…”

 

“Okay, okay, remember this is a weekend getaway. Get your plans down on Monday Mrs. Queen.”

 

“You know you are the only person I let me call that.”

 

“Apologies Mrs. Smoak-Queen.”

 

She closes her eyes and just relaxes. Resting his cheek against the top of her head he follows her lead. Eyes shut they just relax in the calm, warm water. It’s only when she jumps a little and peeks one eye at him does he smile.

 

“Where is that hand going?”

 

“I’m bored.”

 

“You are so much like John.”

 

“Mmm…are you too tired?”

 

“I’ll manage.”

* * *

 

She manages just fine and after drifting off it is Oliver still trying to catch his breath. Pregnancy sex is a favorite but she’s tiring him out. Maybe he is getting old. He just lays there on the luxurious bed and thinks about his life and his wife and his son and his babies to be. Felicity is snoring lightly beside him and he tugs the sheet up and over her body. He does worry about her more when she’s pregnant. 

 

After everything they’ve been through he marvels at her strength. She is the stronger of the two of them, always fighting for what she wants and what her family should have. She works harder than him to provide for the family, to put strong values into John’s mind at an early age, and to keep everything running smoothly. He takes care of her but he sees the way she’s always thinking and planning the next step.

 

He can give her this. He can keep her healthy and happy and relaxed. That can be something he does for her. It’s his real job...taking care of his family. He picks up the ornate phone to start taking care of his favorite job.

 

He pulls on sweat pants to greet the man at the door. His wife is still nude and he’s a possessive man. The worker is tipped at the door and he handles the cart instead. She wakes up to him sitting next to her holding a hot fudge sundae. Her smile is wide even as she blinks sleep from her eyes.

 

“For me?”

 

“It’s pure sugar,” he replies. “All for you.”

 

“Well...I think I can share a couple of bites. Maybe.”

 

They do share everything on the cart. Oliver eats incredibly healthy typically but this weekend he plans to live a little. They trade off on different desserts and fruits, feeding each other bites. Sometimes they pause, kissing each other and touching. 

 

They come together again when Felicity is done with the teasing and Oliver lets her lead, watching her from underneath. Only he gets to see her like this, feeling pleasure. Her head is thrown back and his hands slip over her hips, up her body, tugging her down to him.

 

Sometimes it is hard to get caught up in the day to day and forget about this. It’s easy to let this intimacy slip away when there is so much going on in their lives and with their families. But when they are like this, Oliver feels the most calm. He feels the most in control. He always does when it is just him and Felicity loving each other. He would never trade his family but sometimes he understands a break.

* * *

 

Returning home is always a bit different. Climbing up the couple of stairs makes it seem like they’ve been gone for weeks instead of a few days. Oliver is thrilled to see Felicity glowing again. She’s smiling and looks well rested although she confessed she is the perfect kind of tired. Her knowing look made him blush a little which she teased him about mercilessly.

 

Felicity walks inside and immediately heads for John, ignoring his mother and father who are sitting in the room together. Oliver stares at them confused. They have not been in the same space for a long time and it baffles him.

 

“Mama!” John calls snuggling closer in Felicity’s arms. Surprising him, John reaches for Oliver next and demands attention. John is and has always been his mother’s son first.

 

“Hey buddy,” he says taking him in his arms. 

 

“Dada,” he mumbles chewing on Oliver’s collar. Felicity smiles at him and goes to sit in the nearby armchair, slipping down into the plush seat with a content sigh.

 

“You look much better,” Moira says. “Did you relax?”

 

“Yes, thank you Moira,” Felicity says. “I really did need that break.”

 

“We’ve been discussing that,” Robert starts. “Maybe you need to…”

 

“I actually would like to propose something,” Felicity interrupts. “I think I would like to step back a little from some of the major projects but I have another one I would like to take on.”

 

“What is it?” Robert asks. Oliver moves to lean against Felicity’s chair, placing John in her lap.

 

“I would like to spearhead a project to revamp family leave at Queen Consolidated,” she says. “We are one of the premier tech companies in the world and I think we should address the needs of all types of families. Currently paternity leave is almost non-existent and we have families in other situations that should be looked at. If our goal is to have the best and brightest then we need to care for them. I do not want to have special treatment simply because I have Queen in my name. I want our employees to have those same opportunities.”

 

“How would you recommend covering that time?”

 

“We recruit,” Felicity says simply. “Parents have time when they discover they're pregnant. If we make it a safe space to discuss it then department heads can use that knowledge to recruit interns and recent graduates to fill slots. We can experiment with cross-training. I think a daycare would be wonderful to add to the building. Floor 16 is empty since Applied Sciences moved out of there and we could convert it. We could add a place for new parents to bring their children and promote health care within that space. I hate taking John to that daycare so far away.”

 

“Did you relax at all?” Moira asks.

“Of course I did but I also spent time thinking why I have been feeling the way I’ve been feeling. If I feel this way with my life being the way it is then what of our employees?”

 

“Very well,” Robert says. “Work up your ideas and we’ll present them to the Board.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“You feel strongly about this Felicity and as a father and grandfather I agree. I would very much like to see John during the day.”

 

“Should we get going? That dinner reservation is not going to be held for us,” Moira says standing.

 

“I think with the amount of money I’ve spent there over the years, they can hold our table,” Robert says.

 

With a wave and a kiss to John they are gone leaving a reeling couple in their place.

 

“Are they going on a date?” they both ask out loud.

 

“No…” Felicity says. “After everything?”

 

John doesn’t give them the time to think about it. Instead the small family slips to the floor and begins an evening of playtime interrupted only by the pizza delivery man and the small food for John. It’s a family night in and that’s enough.

* * *

 

Robert and Maggie are born a few months later in an event that strikes fear into Oliver’s heart. To get a phone call from his father about his wife collapsing is not something he ever wants to hear again. Thankfully she is fine and by the time he gets to her at the hospital she is ready to have their babies.  Always strong and powerful Felicity comforts him and readies herself to give them two new babies to love even more than they do now.

 

Sitting in the suite holding their daughter is something Oliver marvels at. She’s small and perfect and has her mother’s eyes. His son is more quiet and sleeps. Felicity is exhausted and she barely can keep her eyes open. Oliver just watches her daughter blink and thinks back to John’s birth. He thinks back to the cell phone that started all of this and for a moment he thinks of the mugger who stabbed him. 

 

He doesn’t know where that man ended up after prison, but for a second he thanks him. Without him, Oliver never would have had this. He never would be sitting here holding his daughter, surrounded by his other children and his beautiful, strong wife. He would not wish to go through the pain of that moment and the months afterward but that event made him into a man he’s proud of. It made him into a man that would be a great man for his family. It made him independent and yet gave him such an amazing gift.

 

“They’re beautiful,” Felicity says softly. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” Oliver replies, slipping Maggie into the bassinet next to her brother. “You gave me two more miracles.”

 

“Three is a good number to start with.”

 

“Four. You’ve given me four.”

 

“We have three children Oliver.”

 

“You gave me you.”

 

“Oliver…”

  
“Felicity.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this one in my documents folder since the day after I released "Growing Together". It's been a long thought process and it has been revised multiple times. I always knew Moira would reconcile with her family and it would be done around the time of Olicity's second child.
> 
> I'm working on Remarkable. I promise.


End file.
